Waking Up in Vegas
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: Sakura Haruno: works at a diner, her soon to be husband cheats on her. She decides to go to vegas with her friend for a bathorette party where she finds Sasuke Uchiha: a cops soon to be wife cheats he goes to vegas and soon both are waking up and in Vegas
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura come on we're going to Vegas for my Bachelorette party you have to come please"

Sakura looked up from the rag she had been wiping the table at the diner she worked at

and shook her head, "me and Tom have plans for this weekend"

Tom was Sakura's fiancée they had been engaged since last October and Sakura loved him

dearly. Ino sighed, "well the plane leaves tomorrow if you change your mind" Sakura hugged her best

friend, "I'll miss you" Ino nodded, "three weeks will pass quick then in another week I'll be married"

Sakura ran a hand through her hair that was tied back, her shift was over she had to see Tom. Sakura

grabbed her coat and ran to the Apartment they shared, she flung open the door and there on the bed lay

Tom and another woman with black hair uncovered and exposed, Sakura felt tears in her eyes, "Oh hi

Honey this is Wendy" Tom said getting up, she was mad, no beyond mad, "Saku" he said she slapped him,

"get the hell away from me you creep" Sakura threw the engagement ring he had give her at him and tore

out of the Apartment building tears stung her eyes, she continued to run until she had gotten to Ino's house,

she knocked on her door, Ino answered, "Sakura are you ok?" Sakura took in a breath, "I am going to

Vegas with you I am going to get drunk and party until I cant anymore" Ino looked concerned but then

smiled, "alright come in lets talk" Sakura sat down and told Ino everything then how Tom had cheated on

her and how she was upset and how the wedding was off and she was broken finally after all had been said

Ino gave her an answer, "well Sakura your twenty one, your young and you look sexy and I think Vegas is

a great place for you to put this all behind you" Sakura hugged her friend.

**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
**

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
**

"Sasuke come on man, it's Vegas, let go of the fact that you're working and just come with us" Sasuke

smiled, "I have to get home to Wendy, she'll be waiting, I can't just abandon her for three weeks" Sasuke

took his paper work and headed out of his office and out of the police station, and drove to Wendy's and

his apartment, when he got in the door he saw Wendy and a man rolling on the bed laughing, Sasuke glared

at both of them, "Oh hi Sasuke this is Tom" she giggled, Sasuke let out a breath, "alright Tom" he said his

name venomously, "if you don't get out of my apartment in three seconds I will personally arrest you" he

said, Tom scattered out the door, Sasuke turned to Wendy, "pack your stuff and get out were over" Wendy

set the ring he had proposed to her with on the table and slammed the door, Sasuke sighed, he went over to

the phone, "Naruto I am going to Vegas with you and the guys" Sasuke heard naruto tell the guys which

was Shikamaru, Sai and Garra, "Naruto Wendy was sleeping with another guy, Sasuke told Naruto about

how he found her and how heartbreaking it was to find her like that unexpected and with a complete

stranger, Naruto at the end said, "well Sasuke your twenty two, and I think Vegas is a great place for you to

put this all behind you" Sasuke nodded, "ya your right we'll leave tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Neji packed his bag in the trunk then Naruto, then Shika, then Sai and finally Sasuke

threw his stuff into the open bed of the truck, they were ready for the long ride to the

sweetest city on earth where women where hot and drinks were endless, "Whooooo" Neji

said putting the truck in gear.

Sakura shut her bag and went out into the bright sunlight along with Ten Ten, Ino,

Temari and Hinatia, even though she was anxious to drink her feelings to hell she was

still in question if this was a good idea, "come on Sakura" Ino called, Sakura climbed in

the car and sat for the long drive where she could forget who and what was a matter with

her emotions.

A few hours and nine bathroom trips later the girls arrived, the sun was almost gone in

the sky, Sakura bit her lip she was here in Vegas where anything was possible, drinking

and intercourse, she really didn't intend to actually get in bed with a guy, just drunk

enough to have a good time without much worry. Ino picked up her phone, "hello, oh hey

Sai how are you sweetie, oh that's not a problem I ended up bringing Sakura so ya there's

an extra room, ya ok I understand, see ya then" Ino hung up the phone an smiled alright,

Ten Ten your husband is driving and Sai said that they'd be here in a few minutes so lets

check in and freshen up for the night" the girls squealed, Sakura smiled and went in with

them three weeks to come back a different person. Sakura opened her hotel door, she

wasn't going to meet all the gang tonight she was going solo, her phone rang she picked it up, it was Tom.

"what do you want?"

"Sakura I want you to come home and stop this foolish play" Sakura tossed herself on her bed, "um no and

last time I checked I wasn't listening to you go back to Wendy" she hung up the phone, she needed a drink,

a strong strong drink, Sakura went into the bathroom and started the shower.

Sasuke got out of the truck and stepped into the cool air of the hotel the very hotel Sakura and the gang

were staying at, "here's your key sir" the bell hop said, Sasuke nodded and went into his room , his phone

rang, "hello"

"Sasuke baby its Wendy" Sasuke grimaced, "delete my number and go back to Tom I am pretty sure you

with him" he hung up and put his head in his hands, Sasuke was tired of this, he needed to go out on the

town and have fun alone with none of the guys, he went into the bathroom and turned on the water and shut

the door.

**Don't be a baby  
**

Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
**

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

Sakura wrapped her wet body in a towel and blow-dried her hair curling it into beautiful spirals. Sasuke put

a towel on his wet bottom half and put on some gel on his raven hair. Sakura applied some make up and

looked in the mirror, "alright" she said. Sasuke shaved his face and looked, "ok" he shrugged. Sakura went

over to her closet and pick out a thin strapped red dress. Sasuke put on a lose nice shirt and some nice

jeans. Within minutes of getting ready they opened their doors, they were ready for the town of Vegas,

ready to forget their Ex's.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura walked down on the strip with red pumps on, strutting she took in a breath she

was single, but that wasn't her priority, she just wanted to go and buy herself a drink.

Sasuke pushed out the hotel door and on to the strip he took in some air, where was the nearest place he

could get a good drink one that wasn't watery but was strong and delicious .

Sakura sat down at the bar, just as Sasuke sat next to her, she looked at him, "hi" he said, "hi" Sasuke put

some money on the counter, "I'll have a scotch make it a double" he said, Sakura went to get money but

Sasuke stopped her, "here I'll buy you a drink" Sakura took in a breath, "Whiskey shot" Sasuke smiled, "I

am impressed" Sakura scoffed, "I couldn't guess what impressed you?" Sasuke moved a bar seat closer to

her, "your pretty feisty" Sakura sighed, "thanks." Sasuke reached his hand over her elbow and touch her

hand, "are you ok?" Sakura sighed; "Well I was cheated on" Sasuke downed his drink, and the bartender

brought another, Sakura shrugged "I guess I just wasn't to his appeal" Sasuke jumped up "your hot" he

said Sakura gave him a look raising her eye brows, "I am sorry I have a syndrome I don't really have a

filter I don't pick up on social cues" Sakura laughed, "apparently" Sasuke cast her a look, sipping her

drink she looked at him, "well thanks for the drink" Sasuke touched her hand, "Will I see you again?"

Sakura smiled, "maybe"

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, "If you ever meet me again I'll tell you" she said leaving Sasuke

sighed and swirled the rest of his scotch in the porcelain glass then gulped it and left the bar.

Out on the strip Sakura sighed it was getting late and Ino's Bachelorette party was tomorrow, but she

couldn't help thinking about that handsome stranger at the bar she hoped she would see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Sakura, what kept you up so late last night?" Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes,

as she got dressed, Naruto shook his head, " I met a man…..you staring at me?" Naruto

shook his head, "the first time you slept with me I stared you, now I know every crevice

well enough now it's just memorization….and man?" Sakura sighed, "look just cause me

and you had one romantic….drunk…..totally out of it night don't mean anything….and

ya I'm not all that into women no offense Naruto" Naruto shrugged, "hey I don't

remember zip I just know you're a moaner and when a guy hits the right spots a

screamer…..HEY!" Sakura rolled her eyes, " your slow"

"not according to how sore you were the day after" Naruto saw a flying piece of clothing

and ducked "okay how do I look?"

"for a young hot woman I like it" Sakura looked in the mirror her dress worked, the

lavender short sleeves actually looked appealing.

Sasuke sat at the buffet with Neji, Sai, Ino Ten-Ten and Hinatia. Naruto walked up, "so

we all ready?" Sasuke went to get up Sakura walked up, suddenly CRASH sasuke and a

waiter collided, Sakura gave and amused look and offered her hand to him he took it,

"Sakura this is Sasuke"

"so Sakura is you name?" She nodded, "your covered in syrup" sure enough Sasuke was

head to toe in Maple, "okay well I'm going to get changed and washed meet you guys

down here in a sex…sec" Sasuke felt so embarrassed, 'I think I just blew my chances at a

date'


	5. Chapter 5

'she must think I'm a laughing stalk' Sasuke thought walking away, when Sasuke had

gone TenTen turned to Sakura, "What do you think of Sasuke?" she shrugged, "either

English is his second language or he was really nervous sex…. sec…. funny he seems so

sure of himself" TenTen smiled, "that's just his cover, he's really antsy and all that…he's

a great guy though I haven't seen him this nervous even with Wendy" Wendy the name

rung a bell, Tom was sleeping with a woman named Wendy, "who's Wendy?"

Neji waited for Sasuke to emerge from his room, when he finally did Neji nodded and

they started walking, "what do you think of Sakura?" Sasuke sighed, "I think she thinks I

have a speech impairment, I cant believe I did that, she seems like a great girl" Neji

nodded, "oh she is, very sweet, works as a waitress for a local dinner, I go there for lunch

sometimes, she's the one who introduced TenTen and me, I owe it all to her if she hadn't

of taken so much time to make sure I was served and all that I wouldn't have came back

and if I wouldn't have came back she wouldn't have set me up with my wife" Sasuke

smiled Neji continued, "Pity she didn't deserve what Tom did to her" Tom…..the man

Wendy had been with, "who's Tom" Sasuke asked pressing the down button.

"Her soon to be husband, its over now between them so she's all yours make it count"

they stepped in the elevator.

TenTen gave her a look, "well Wendy was to marry him" Sakura felt a knot tie in her

stomach, he had been the guy who was going to marry Wendy that engagement ring on

her figure he had bough must not had had a lot of money it was pretty but the stone was

tiny, Sakura thought it was perfect, how Sasuke must have felt, she didn't wish that

feeling upon anyone, "are they still together?" TenTen shook her head, "no when he

found she was sleeping with tom it was completely over" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief,

he was single….maybe even available for her she shook her head she couldn't have these

thoughts it was wrong to go after a broken man, it was like taking advantage of him….but

that was the thrill to know its wrong.

Sasuke's thoughts reeled, how could he win her hold her kiss her- wait these thoughts

were forbidden she was broken and venerable, how could he? He had honor. The elevator

dinged and he saw her, soft skin beautiful hair one thought came to his mind, MINE.


End file.
